


Spamano - Te Amo, Bastardo.

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romano gets very upset when he keeps getting interrupted in trying to show off to Spain. Eventually, he just breaks down, in front of Spain as well. What will happen? Rated T for language :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spamano - Te Amo, Bastardo.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia
> 
> Also, feel free to correct my Spanish (I've finished my third year and thought it looked fine, but you never know. I might have missed something :P)

“Hola, Lovi~” A cheerful Spaniard yells out causing a faint smile to appear on Romano’s face.

“Ciao, Spagna.” He replies tersely. He feels arms wrap around him and he consciously tries not to melt into the embrace.

“How’s my Lovi?” Spain asks, nuzzling his face into Romano’s hair.

“Fine… Spain?” He asks, thinking that this could possibly be the time to impress Spain with his newly learned knowledge.

“Si, Lovi?” Spain asks curiously, wondering what it is Romano wants.

“Well, yo aprendí…” Romano mumbles before being cut off.

“Spain! Mon ami, Prussia has something he would like to show you!” France says, grabbing Spain’s arm and dragging him off.

Spain looks at Romano sheepishly and Romano sighs, shaking his head. He finally had enough courage to impress his crush and he didn’t even get to finish his sentence. Last time he tried, Italy had come into the room with a new pasta dish and distracted both Spain and Romano, so Romano didn’t get to talk to Spain like he wanted. But next time they’re alone, Romano is definitely going to impress his Spaniard.

~Timeskip~

Romano walks up to Spain, a smirk on his face. “Hola, España.” He says, earning the attention of the Spaniard. 

“Hola, Lovi! Is there anything you need?” Spain asks, curious why Romano’s speaking Spanish instead of Italian like usual.

“Ah, Si…” Romano begins, “I just wanted to talk to you a minute.” Romano says, feeling slightly nervous, but excited that he’s finally going to have his chance to show off to Spain.

“Ah! What do you want to talk about, Lovi?” Spain asks, a wide smile on his face.

“Um… You see, yo quería aprender…” Romano starts before being interrupted by a girlish giggle.

“Spain! There you are! I have a new waffle recipe I’d like to show you!” Belgium says, running up to Spain. Spain looks at her awkwardly and opens her mouth before she says, “No talking! Come with me!” She grabs his arm and, similar to France, drags him away from Romano.

Romano sighs, annoyed at how often he gets interrupted like this. Why does it always have to be right when he gets enough courage to show off his new knowledge to the Spaniard?! Hopefully, the next time they’re alone, he’ll have the courage…

~Timeskip~ 

Romano follows Spain into his room, happy to get away from his brother and his new boyfriend. Gosh, Italy is obsessed with him and won’t stop making cute loving faces at him. Romano sits down on his bed and closes his eyes. He starts thinking about all the times, he’s tried to show off to Spain and how they’ve all failed. He feels a few tears leak from the corners of his eyes and he scowls, not wanting to cry for fear of looking weak.

Spain notices the tears and frowns, wondering what exactly is running through Romano’s mind that would make him cry. He sits down close to Romano and puts a hand on his shoulder, “Lovi, what’s wrong?” 

Romano looks at him, his eyes showing all of his hidden emotions. “What’s wrong?! What’s wrong is yo aprendí español para usted y cada vez que intento hablar con usted estoy interrumpido! Yo puta odio! Primero a mi hermano, entonces Francia, y luego Bélgica! Dios lo maldiga! Quería impresionar a usted porque te amo y todo el mundo me interrumpió!” 

[I learned Spanish for you and every time I try to talk with you in Spanish I get interrupted! I fucking hate it! First my brother, then France, and later Belgium! God dammit! I wanted to impress you because I love you and everyone interrupted me!]

Romano continues on like this for a while with Spain looking at him in shock and awe at how his language sounds coming from Romano’s tongue. He feels flattered that Romano would learn his language just to impress him and let’s not forget that love confession. He smiles sincerely and wraps his arms around Romano. 

“Shh, querido. Everything’s okay and you did what you wanted. You’ve impressed me.” Spain says into Romano’s ear, “Also, te amo tambien.” Spain says with a cheeky smile. 

Romano slumps into Spain’s hug and allows his emotions to overcome him. He feels tears fall down his face again, but this time makes no effort to stop them. He turns his face into Spain’s chest and just allows himself to cry. Spain rocks him slightly, whispering words of comfort into Romano’s ears. 

Eventually Romano stops crying and just relaxes into Spain’s arms. He looks up into the bright emerald orbs of the Spaniard and smiles slightly. He turns in the embrace and faces Spain, their eyes staring deeply at each other. Romano leans in and touches his lips to Spain’s before pulling away. 

A goofy smile is left on Spain’s face and he leans in, pressing his lips to Romano’s. He feels Romano melt into the kiss and he brings a hand up, lightly stroking the back of Romano’s hair. His other hand holds Romano in place and he slowly licks Romano’s bottom lip. Romano gasps and Spain pushes his tongue inside, slowly exploring the other’s mouth. He hears a small moan and presses against that one spot again, causing Romano to mewl. His hands tangle into Romano’s hair and Romano wraps his arms around Spain’s neck. One of Spain’s hands brushes Romano’s curl slightly, causing Romano to moan loudly and slump into the kiss. 

Spain pulls away and chuckles at the flustered mess that Romano’s become. He presses a soft kiss to Romano’s forehead before smiling at him. “Lovi~ You look like one of mis tomates!” Spain says happily, causing Romano to snort.

“Shut up, bastard.” Spain just chuckles at Romano’s behavior. He smiles and hugs Romano happily. Romano sighs and returns the hug, happy that he’s finally impressed his ex-crush and now boyfriend.


End file.
